


Puppy

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia gets a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: animal play.

Peter rocked back on his heels and glared up at her.  Olivia was sprawled on the couch, enjoying her little victory and he was bare-ass naked on the rug in front of her.  Almost naked.  He rubbed at his nose with one of his hands… paws… god.  The latex mitts weren't uncomfortable, really, but they kept his hands curled into fists inside them.  They were sculpted with claws and everything and he'd been tempted to ask about them because really, who has this sort of shit just laying around but he'd decided he didn't want to know the answer.  The collar wasn't bad.  It felt heavy and foreign around his neck but she'd been careful to make sure it wasn't too tight on him.  The tail… that had taken some wheedling on her part, but it wasn't bad either and certainly wasn't the first time they'd used a plug in their play but the curved little puppy-tail on it made him roll his eyes.  He made a pathetic face at her and sighed.

She giggled, a perfectly blissful sound and he decided that this was maybe worth it just to get that sort of reaction from her, rare as it was. 

She made a little "come here" motion with her fingers and he edged closer to her.  Fuck, man, if she wanted a puppy she'd get a damn puppy.  He nosed into her palm and licked her fingers, as wet and sloppy as he could.  She laughed and pulled her hand away from him, ran her fingers through his hair and toyed with the stupid floppy ears. 

"Olivia…"

She tapped him on his nose.  "Uh uhn… no talking."

He glared again then grinned at her.  He propped one paw on her knee and cocked his head to the side, trying for endearing and cute and she bought it.  She petted his face, slid her hand down his neck to toy with the collar.  He dropped his other paw on her knee and shifted, drawing his legs under him.  She caught his intentions a moment before he moved.  "No, Peter, don't you dare…"

He jumped, sprawling on her lap, wiggling against her as much as he could manage with her hands pushing at him.  He dodged between her arms and licked her face, licked at her mouth that was still trying to convince him to stop, get down,_ get off of her_.  He got his legs over hers without getting a knee to the balls and pinned her, rubbing against her belly, growling happily.  This wasn't bad at all, he thought as he nipped the side of her neck, except she was fully clothed and these fucking paws were useless.  She twisted, got enough leverage and threw him off.  He was back on his knees in a second, diving towards her again.  The smack of the magazine across his nose brought him up short and he yelped.

"Bad doggy."

He started to protest, to call her out for hitting him for god's sake, but she was grinning at him and it hadn't really hurt, just shocked him.  He licked his lips.

Then he whined.  Soft and pathetic, he dropped his head, too, cowering, going for broke and it totally payed off.

"Awww… poor Peter."  She patted the couch beside her.

He whined again, looked up at her with his best puppy-eyes.  She made little kissy sounds at him and patted the couch again.  He climbed up next to her and leaned against her, nuzzling her face.

"Good boy."

She petted his head and the back of his neck and scratched her nails lightly down his back and god, this shouldn't feel as good as it did.  He licked her cheek and she turned her face towards him, moving her mouth under the path of his tongue.  He lapped at her lips, teasing her mouth open and she sucked his tongue into her hot mouth. 

He reached for her shirt, whining in frustration at the latex that separated his fingers from buttons.  He licked his way down her neck and tugged at the fabric of her shirt with his teeth.  He shook his head, playing tug-of-war with her shirt until she pushed him away and made quick work of the buttons, slowed only by his tongue on her fingers.  She flung her shirt away, followed by her bra and shifted on the couch.  He crouched over her on all fours.

He sucked at the hollow of her throat, traced his tongue over the slope of her breast.  He tongued one nipple, rubbed the latex mitt over the other.  He drew her into his mouth, hungry for the taste of her skin, rubbing her nipple between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.  She was whimpering, desperate little sounds that made him throb.  He pulled back, letting her slip from his mouth and nuzzled his face in the warm skin between her breasts.

"God, 'Livia…"

She brought her hand down sharply against his thigh.  "No."

He pulled back, met her eyes and growled and it was none of that playful crap from before.  It was low and dangerous and her eyes widened at the sound of it.  He lowered his mouth to her nipple and growled again, letting the sound vibrate against her skin.  He closed his teeth over her and shook his head, tugging at the stiff flesh.  Her voice was strangled when she cried out his name.  He bit his way down her stomach and she was working her pants off before he even got to her belly button.

He ran his nose through soft curls, pressing her legs apart with his paws.  He ran his tongue from her ass to her clit and she bucked hard against his mouth.  He licked at her, pressed wet, sloppy kisses to her steaming skin, nibbled at the tight bundle of nerves until she was writhing.  She rubbed her foot over his hip, then up to his back.  Her toes nudged the tail, shifting the plug and he groaned.  He closed his lips over her clit and sucked hard and she arched her back, gasping, beyond words.

He smiled at her, feral and hungry and bent to nudge her hip with his nose.  She frowned and pulled at the collar, not quite getting it.  He nudged her again, nipped hard at the curve of her ass, rolling her with his paws as she lifted away from his teeth.  She moaned low in her throat and followed the motion, rolling to her hands and knees.  He settled himself over her, nudging blindly with his cock and she was so fucking slick.  He hummed as he pushed himself into her, shuddering at the heat and the tight clench of her around him.  She whined, pushing hard against him, driving him deeper and they were rocking together frantically.  The pressure of the plug in his ass was delicious and he was close… so close.  He nosed through her hair and bit the back of her neck.  The salty-sweet taste of her skin in his mouth shattered whatever was left of his control and he pounded into her and they both howled when they came.


End file.
